


Think Better of It

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Tori and Tamara have drama, Matilda has issues,  Ell is in this for like five seconds





	Think Better of It

**Author's Note:**

> kind of an unofficial request fill for a/b/o

Tamara doesn’t know why she let Matilda drag her out to some bar while she is in the pre-stages of heat. Probably the drinks.

Yeah it’s the drinks.

Which she is currently well into by the time some tall blonde alpha bitch sidles up to her. She doesn’t even look her in the face. Doesn’t need to. She knows by the scent she wants nothing to do with her.

“Hey.”

“Go away,” Tamara says taking a drink from her glass. Honestly, she don’t want any of this alpha bullshit right now. She had one shitty experience and she’s off them, done. Betas and omegas only, please and thanks. It might make heats harder but having her dignity and sense of self intact is worth the strain.

“Aww, now that’s a little harsh, Tamara. Bitter, even for you,” Tamara’s head is snapping to look at her so fast it hurts.

Her breath catches a little and her mouth goes dry as she catches sight of her ex in a skin tight red dress perched on a stool with all the elegance and grace of a lioness.

It’s good to see one of them made it out of their relationship unscathed.

“Go away Tori, I am here with Matilda, and I will be leaving with her too.”

She watches the brief flicker in Tori’s mask. Ooh, interesting.

“Tell me what is it with you and the beta bitches lately, some kind of new fetish I haven’t read about in the slum mags yet?” Tori says, leaning down to get closer in to Tamara. She can smell her scent, spicier than usual. She’s pissed.

Oh doesn’t that feel good. To be the one under Tori’s skin for once.

“Oh haven’t you heard Tori? Bigger isn’t always better,” Tamara says taking another sip from her glass. She has got to stop, last drink. Because she knows Tori and Tori’s ways and Tori always manages to get what she wants when she is drinking. When she is soft and open to sentiment.

“Bigger isn’t always better, but better is better and I know for a fact that’s what I am compared to whatever little fling you have lined up to deal with your heat.”

“How do you know I am in heat?”

“You are regular like a clock and I know your little tip offs, please Tamara it was two years, not two months,” Tori says, waving her hand.

“It was too long and that’s all there is to say about it,” Tamara says, turning around to look for Matilda somewhere in the crowded bar. Seriously, she went to go dance and just disappeared. She feels a hand on her shoulder turning her back around.

“Hey, I wasn’t done talking,” Tori snips, and oh Tamara can see it now, the way her eyebrows are drawing together, the way she is pursing her lips, the barely concealed contempt.

“Funny, I was,” Tamara said and she is spinning back around, a smooth one eighty. Which Tori promptly turns into a jerky three sixty.

“Tori, you do that again and those designer shoes of yours are going to have puke all over them,” Tamara says, trying to steady herself against the counter.

“Tamara can we just talk, can I just explain” Tori asks and she’s giving her the big doe eyes and Tamara can feel her heart melting like the ice cubes in her empty glass and-

“No you cannot,” A clear voice cuts through the bar and Tamara feels an arm around her waist, pulling her up off the stool and close to her side. A hand lays protectively across her chest.

“Matty?” 

“Don’t call me that you- you gosh darn bee with an itch,” Matilda says and Tamara wants to hide her face in embarrassment as much as she wants to kiss Matilda’s cute little scrunched button nose.

“Mat-.”

“Listen here Tori, you stay away from me and you stay away from Tamara. I know you and Ell still get along and I respect her decisions, but we want nothing to do with you,” Matilda says sliding her hand down from Tamara’s chest to link her fingers in hers. “Let’s go Tammy.” Matilda says moving her other hand up from her waist to rub at her shoulder.

“Yeah okay,” Tamara says and she’s putting her back to Tori for the last and final time tonight. They get in the car and Matilda starts the car after buckling Tamara’s seatbelt for her.  
Before she puts the keys in the ignition she brushes a strand of hair out of Tamara’s face and she is looking at her with these soft green eyes and open caring face and there they are.

The tears.

She’s crying like a sucker and she knew the night was gonna end like this as soon as story showed her stupid mug in that shitty bar.

“Hey, hey, hey Tammy, it’s going to be okay, you want some water?” Matilda says, putting her warm hand on her face.

“I wanna go home,” Tamara sniffles and wipes at her eyes looking down at her hands. 

“Hey.” Tamara looks up at Matilda again. She smiles a little as she speaks, “I just want you to know, you’re a pretty crier. Your face doesn’t get puffy or anything.”

“Matty, you are so stupid,” Tamara laughs through her tears. Matty chuckles along with her as she starts the engine.

“Let’s get you home and let’s get you to bed,” Matilda says as she drives them home. It’s nice. Matilda rolls down their windows and Tamara feels lighter, freer as the wind ripples through her hair. She pulls her hair out of its ponytail grip and lets the wind take the wisps and play with them the whole way home.

Matilda helps her inside. 

“Tamara do you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“Matilda I would have gone home with someone if I wanted that kind of thing,” 

“Not that kinda sleep you dummy, I just don’t think you should be alone,” Matilda says as she leads Tamara into her house. When Tamara fumbles for her keys Matilda takes them and opens the door for her.

“’M fine, just little more emotional because of heat. God, Tori’s stupid alpha bullshit didn’t help this shit at all,” Tamara says as she slams the door behind them, locking it and leaning against it.

“Tamara, I can help with that too, you can’t just keep going through heats like this,” Matilda says tentatively.

Tamara pushes herself off the door, “It’s okay, I’m okay, I just, I don’t know. Maybe I should talk to Tori, unfuck things so I can move on.”

“Tamara you two shouldn’t be near each other, you aren’t good for each other.”

“I’m not trying to make it work, I just want to know, why… why she … y’know,” Tamara says and she is preemptively scrubbing at her face, wiping tears before they can even fall.

“Tamara, her issues are hers, and yours are yours and right now your biggest issue is that you have had very little sleep and a lot to drink. Let’s go to sleep.”

Tamara follows Matilda into her bedroom and they change, they wash their faces, they brush their teeth. Matilda shuts off the lights and it’s only then with her back to her friend and the covers over her face that Tamara closes her eyes and lets herself fully go. She knows Matilda can feel her back shaking. She appreciates the fact she doesn’t speak, just rubs her back until they are both too tired to stay awake.

\--------------------------

Tamara wakes up to shouting at the front door.

“What does stay away from her even mean to you?”

She is up in an instant as she hears Matilda’s high pitched shriek.

“You’re a little snake aren’t you, wait until one weak spot and just swoop in like that,” she hears Tori reply.

“Oho, I am the snake, let’s talk about why you two aren’t together anymore, how about that Tori.”

Tamara starts jogging as she hears that line and as she round the corner she sees her, face contorted in rage, hands clenched at her side.

“It was a big misunderstanding.”

“The only thing Tamara misunderstood about you was that you were worth her time in the first place,” Matilda says and she is turning on her heel with that haughty little mean girls hair flick and Tamara remembers that she used to have a rap as a queen bee bitch all throughout highschool.

“Oh Tammy, I’m sorry to wake you, this is over, it’s okay,” Matilda says, wrapping her arm around her waist and glaring at Tori. Tamara pushes her away a little and walks over to Tori.

“What is it going to take to keep you away from me?” She asks, looking her dead on in her hard silver eyes.

“Can we just, catch coffee, and you let me explain myself?” Tori said.

Tamara sighed. 

“Whatever, let me get dressed. Matty go home, I’ll call you later,” Tamara says turning to face her friend.

“Wha- now?” Tori said in surprise.

Tamara looks back at her. “Yeah now. I want you out of my life ASAP.”

\--------------

She doesn’t know why she lets Tori bring her to the café where they used to study together during college. She knows Tori is trying to pull all the stops, all the nostalgia gags to trip her up. To pull her back in.

She also knows things are not going to go smoothly for long. Her heat is starting, god, she fucking forgot about it and it was quiet while she was going under all this stress. But now she can feel her groin heating up as a trickle of sweat makes its way down her face and she wishes she had ordered her coffee iced.

“What is this all about Tori?”

“Tammy-,” Tori starts.

“Tamara,” she corrects.

“Tamara, I swear to god, I never cheated on you,” Tori said, she’s leaning in, looking her dead in the eyes.

“Tori, I-,” Tamara’s thoughts derail as she gets hit by a wave of cramps. She is clenching her cup so hard it overflows and hot coffee is burning her skin. Tori is sliding out of the booth and coming over to her side.

“Don’t touch me, I’m fine. You didn’t cheat on me, what was that smell all over you? I know what another omega smells like, and I know what a claiming scent is too.”

“Okay, I answer the question, I give you reasonable proof, you let me help you, okay?” 

Tamara closes her eyes, “You mean you get to fuck me.”

“I don’t have to even touch you, I have shit in the lab that can help.”

“I’m not letting your stupid hentai monster anywhere near me.”

“Okay, we cross Christoph off the list of options, but the point still stands, Tamara please,” Tori is looking at her, and it’s the fucking big watery eyes again, she’s being played like a deck of cards and she should have brought Matilda along to moderate, but fuck if she’s all in now.

“Okay.”

She gets up, she follows Tori. She opens her own car door before Tori can and the whole ride there she is trying to breathe through her sweatshirt sleeve because her entire car wreaks of alpha and nothing, nothing is helping. 

She gets out of the car and she feels disgusting. They’re at the old house and Tamara is relieved that Ell’s car is gone. That would just be another can of worms to open. She follows Tori to her room and then into her lab after she type the passcode. Another passcode into what looks to be refrigerator and Tori is pulling out a small vial.

“It was a lab experiment okay? I was looking at scents, trying to break them down and study the reactions they cause, the physical effects.”

“And that’s what was all over you? Tell me Tori, who’s scent was that, who’s sample did you get,” Tamara said, crossing her arms.

Tori flushes and waits a long moment. Too long for Tamara. 

“Right, I’ll just call Matilda, see you around Tori.”

“It was yours. I was trying to chemically remake yours.”

Tamara, turns and looks at Tori, leaning heavily against the wall, allowing her panting to give away her rapidly deteriorating state. “You are an irredeemable creep, I hope you know that.”

Tori approaches her slowly, cautiously, “Did I fulfill my end, though?”

“I want to hear Ell back this up, after this okay? I want her word you are telling the truth, and if she backs you up, I dunno, we can talk a little more,” Tamara says. “Don’t think what you did wasn’t completely out of line and a gross invasion of privacy. But it isn’t as bad as cheating.”

Tori hesitates, standing on the far side of the lab, vial still in hand. Tamara motions to her impatiently, “Put that in your biohazard disposal and I’ll let you fuck me, how about that?”

Tori makes a beeline to the disposal and tosses it in.

“Now incinerate it.”

She is a lot less gungho to press that button, but she does it reluctantly and then makes her way over to Tamara.

“We aren’t doing it in the lab. I don’t want your stupid plant watching,” Tamara says as she eyes a rather innocuous looking house plant in the corner.

She lets Tori pull her off the wall and walk her back into the room. As Tori closes the lab back down Tamara starts peeling off her jeans and then her shirt. She unhooks her bra and then slides down her panties, groaning at their state.

Tori comes over and takes them, dropping them to the ground and kicking them under her bed. Tamara leans back and she has her hand down and is sticking a finger in herself, wiggling it and put in in another as she rubs her clit with her other hand.

“Woah okay, slow down there,” Tori says softly, pulling Tamara’s hands off herself.

“How about you speed up a little,” Tamara says. She sits up and finds herself crawling into Tori’s lap breathing in her scent. She puts her face right up against her neck and inhales and then grinds herself down on Tori’s crotch.

“I missed this, I missed you,” Tori murmured as she pulls Tamara closer and pushed down on her hips, grinding up against her. Tamara closes her eyes and the little smile on her lips has Tori kissing her breathless. When she stops Tamara leans in and whispers in her ear.

“I missed your dick,” Tamara said and giggled.

“You are gone aren’t you?”

Tori jumps as she gets a tongue in her ear in response. Tori wrests her out of her lap and pins down a laughing Tamara who loses her jovial composure when Tori presses herself against her crotch and reminds her exactly what her body is craving at the moment. Tori watches her eyelids lower as an almost predatory look crosses Tamara's face.

Tamara’s hands are undoing her pants and Tori feels her give her cock a nice long stroke. She can take all of half a minute of her attention before she is pushing Tamara’s hands above her head and is pushing in.

Tamara’s hands are coming up around her shoulders, digging her nails into her back, even through her shirt. She is letting out these little breathy exclamations of Tori’s name, letting Tori push her down farther as she fucks in harder and harder. Tamara is clenching down around her, tight and her legs are shaking as Tori shifts her onto her side and hikes up one of them to get a good angle.

When Tori starts to swell Tamara starts to push back and meet Tori’s thrusts.

“Need you to do it inside, need you to push all the way in Tori, please, Tori,” Tamara is babbling and Tori gives her an extra hard thrust, pushing in her knot.

Only to have Tamara completely flip the other way.

“Ow, ow, ow,” she’s wincing and tensing up, tiny hands gripping and clawing at the sheets as she struggles to try and pull herself away. Tori grabs her and pulls her closer to her chest, forcing her to breath in her scent and sighing in relief as Tamara calms down a bit.

“God fuck, Tamara, goddamnit, I forgot you haven’t been fucking anyone, when did you last have a knot?”

“I couldn’t,” Tamara whispered.

“I know Tamara, I can’t pull it out right now though,” Tori says, as she pushes her knot in fully, trying not to wince as Tamara yelps. Her slim hands are digging into the pillows and Tori hates how tense she looks as she draws in on herself.

“No, no, no, I couldn’t sleep with another alpha after you. I didn’t sleep with anyone, went through all my heats alone,” Tamara closes her eyes. “It’s starting to feel good now. Please push in deeper.”

“Don’t say please, it is actually concerning,” Tori says, cupping Tamara’s face as she obeys her request. She smiles a little as she sees Tamara’s face scrunch up in pleasure. She rubs her cheek with her thumb and Tamara leans into the touch. “Tammy are you out of your mind? You can’t do that to yourself regardless of the situation, why would you think that’s okay?”

“I love you,” she murmurs out.

“Ah yeah, I know, I know you like to say that right about this time,” Tori says, and Tamara looks up and Tori’s face looks so sad she can’t help reaching up to touch her.

“I do. Even when I thought you cheated, I couldn’t move on. I just thought maybe if you told me why I could,” Tamara’s face starts to crumple and she is burying her face in her arm, trying to wipe her tears off. She squirms a little and Tori shifts up.

“Hey, hey, hey, shh, we are going to talk about this more later okay? You don’t need to do this right now,” Tori says, rubbing her hands up and down Tamara’s arms.

“I do, I am sorry, sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Tori sighs and she trails her hand down, to rub at the area where they are connected, moving to press at Tamara’s clit, rubbing gently. The tension leave her face as she looks down at Tori’s hand with this cute intense focus.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, I want you to- to cum inside,” Tamara mumbles, laying back against the pillow.

“It’s not really an option at this point but I am glad you’re on board,” Tori snorts, pressing more firmly. Tamara clenches down even tighter and that’s it. Tori is cumming deep inside and that has Tamara moaning and digging her nails into her back as she cums.

She is exhausted. Tamara passes out and Tori is about ready to pass out herself when the doorbell rings. She pulls on a shirt and a pair of shorts and trods downstairs. To open the door and see none other than Matilda. Who takes one whiff of Tori before she shows Tori how good an arm eight years of cheerleading can give a girl. Tori doubles over.

“You fucking bitch, what did I say about going near her,” Matilda says, bending down to get in her face.

“See you’ve dropped the catholic school girl act,” Tori gasped.

“I see you haven’t dropped the stupid whore act,” Matilda snips. 

“Uh, excuse me?” 

The two of them look up to see Ell waiting patiently to go inside. Matilda perks up.

“Oh hi Ell! Nice to see you,” Matilda says, turning to give Ell a hug. Ell embraces her, looking at Tori with concern over her shoulder.

“Uh, good to see you too. I guess, you cleared things up with Tamara then?”

“Yeah, though not with Matilda obviously.”

“Right then, good luck with that, Matilda be nice,” Ell said, moving past the two.

“Wha- I am always so nice Ell, you know that,” Matilda says, smiling at Ell who just rolls her eyes. As soon as she rounds the corner the smile drops and so does Tori’s stomach.

“Alright Tori, I’m all ears, lets talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes im eating dirt over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
